


Ryuuko's Halloween

by RaineSage



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Big Sisters, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Halloween, Little Sisters, Movie Night, No Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Sleepy Cuddles, but its here, cute Ryuuko, dorky sisters, of some sorts, protective Satsuki, very late to the party, you know i always fail at those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineSage/pseuds/RaineSage
Summary: October 31st. Satsuki and her Elites always celebrated the occasion, never missing it. The only difference this year is that she is doing it with her little sister in tow. It is a night of fun and good times, nothing can go wrong at all, right?





	Ryuuko's Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Posting a Halloween fanfic on Thanksgiving? Why yes, shit happens, and well---  
> To be honest I had this written a while back, I just forgot about it. I found it while I was cleaning some files and well--Better late than never, yeah?  
> Anyways, enjoy this pointless small piece of mindless fun. And let me know what you think of it~

For all intents and purposes, Satsuki should not be surprised in the slightest at this latest development. She could, of course, argue that she hasn’t predicted this specific development when she so kindly offered her proposal. It was supposed to be all fun and games. Which it was, as a matter of fact. So much fun was had this night. Yet, not an hour later, she is faced with this. If only she could foresee this happening (how could she not? Given how perceptive she usually is) It must have slipped her mind. After all, as it was a last minute arrangement, she was simply occupied with other matters instead of thinking about what could go wrong.

* * *

 

It all started earlier this evening. Satsuki, along the rest of The Elite Four were invited to a small Halloween get together hosted by Nonon. Satsuki was in her room, her custom for the night ready, hanging outside of her closet door. The dark garment was immaculate and clean, waiting to be worn by her when the time is due. The faux gray fur sitting on the vanity, alongside the black heels. The make up would be simple, nothing too extravagant. She was all about simplicity, and trying the outfit and make around a week ago revealed that she was set for this evening. She left everything where she placed it, as it would serve no purpose to return everything to its place and only to bring it out hours later. For now, she would leave her room and enjoy a freshly browed pot of tea. She would also check with Ryuuko, see if her sister had plans for the night, and when she might return.

To her surprise, Ryuuko was flopped on the couch, face down, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she was engrossed in the game she was playing on her handheld console. As she was, it didn’t appear as if she was planning on going out anytime soon. Ryuuko has been living in the Kiryuuin mansion for several weeks now. At first, Satsuki was content letting her younger sister stay with the Mankanshoku’s, they seemed to be able to take care of Ryuuko, and Ryuuko liked them enough to remain with them. Despite wanting to have her sister around, Satsuki was not going to push Ryuuko into anything she wasn’t comfortable with. After all, they were within good distance, and could meet any time they wanted. Besides that, Satsuki had to clean up the aftermath of the fall of both Ragyo and Honnouji Academy. After the dust have settled, she slipped into a routine and life seemed to go back to normal. A better normal, since she no longer had Ragyo looming over her shoulder, preying on her and subjecting her to those abhorrent vile touches. Her meeting with Ryuuko got more frequent, which was the beginning of how the younger sister left the Mankanshoku’s place and came into live with Satsuki.

It started as weekend sleepovers. The two of them had a lot to catch up on, and they enjoyed each other’s company. Weekends turned into several days per week, and eventually, Ryuuko left the Mankanshoku’s place and came to live with her sister. She did love Mako’s family; it was her first glimpse at what a real family is, and they have all loved and accepted her as one of their own. Living with Satsuki didn’t mean that she’d forget them or care about them any less. It’s just that, Satsuki is her only remaining blood-family. A family she never thought she had. She has always believed that Isshin was her only family, and with his death, she was all alone in the world. 

Satsuki now was so unlike the Satsuki Ryuuko has met when she first got to Honnouji Academy. It’s as if, knowing that the rebel drifter was her nameless, faceless, long thought dead baby sister has melted the ice surrounding her heart. Satsuki adored Ryuuko, despite the younger sister’s rough edges, she was actually quite adorable. They have soon settled into a comfortable routine. The two were used to being on their own, but having one another around did not pose any issues; on the contrary, they spent a good portion of their time talking and learning about one another.

As Satsuki settled on the couch, not inches away from her sprawled sister, said sister shifted her position, now resting her head on her older sister’s lap and resuming her game. Satsuki ran her fingers through the dark messy tresses of Ryuuko, enjoying the soft hair, lightly massaging her scalp, resulting in a small smile instead of the focused frown she was wearing.

“What are your plans for tonight?” Satsuki asked, fingers still playing with Ryuuko’s hair.

“Tonight? Nothin’. Why’d’ya ask?” 

“Not going out with Mako? That’s strange, I took her for someone who would be bouncing all over the place…”

“Whatcha talkin’ ‘bout? What’s happenin’ tonight?” Ryuuko was confused.

“Tonight is the 31st.”

“So?”

“Ryuuko…” Did she really not know what today was?

“Hm?” Ryuuko is still clueless.

“It’s Halloween.”

“Oh…Oh!! Right, yeah I s’pose it is.”

“You’re not doing anything?”

“Nothing besides gaming. I got this new game two days ago that I want to try.”

“Nothing to celebrate?”

“Not really. I mean, I never did anything before. It’s kinda not easy to celebrate anything when yer ‘bout the only person remaining in school while everyone’s gone back to their families.”

“Mhm. Well then, since you have nothing planned, come with me to a small party. It is only me, Iori and the rest of Elite Four. I would feel better about having you there than being here on your own.” From now on, Satsuki vowed, Ryuuko would not be spending any holiday or special occasion on her own. As late as it might be, she didn’t care. Her sister will experience all the joys in life. There will be no more of her being by herself, she has spent her entire lifetime doing just that.

“I dunno… Don’t people like, dress up or somethin’? I got nothing to wear so I think I’ll pass.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I can lend you one of my old costums. This is hardly an excuse.”

Thus, moments later, Satsuki was able to drag the reluctant teen up to her room, opening her closet and looking through the different costums she had laying around from several years ago. Despite being close in age, one cannot say that they can borrow clothes from each other. Their height difference made this arrangement a bit challenging, as Satsuki has outgrown Ryuuko’s current height when she was around twelve. Hence, the costums laying around her closet were a tad too big to fit her sister, as unfortunate as this turn of events was. Not left with much options, Satsuki looked for alternatives. Being Ragyo’s daughter, she knew a thing or two about clothes and making quick alterations to them. Picking one of the outfits that didn’t require a lot of work, merely cutting few inches and sewing up the cuffs— it was a job that wouldn’t take long at all.

Ryuuko sat a little uncomfortably in the passenger’s seat, she was wearing the dark colored outfit her sister chose for her. It was her first time dressing up as something…Unlike her usual outfits. Putting on a custom and going out in public felt weird, and she didn’t know how to deal with it. She wasn’t sure about this entire party thing either. Satsuki reassured her it’s only the two of them, the Elite Four, and Iori. The usual crowd. Since the party is hosted by that Nonon, there was a surprise planned for everyone once they arrive. Since, as she stated, one does not simply walk into a Halloween party. Whatever that means. But other than that, it would be them, food, and a horror movie. Despite it all, it sounded rather tame and Ryuuko was more encouraged to attend. Not that she had much choice, since Satsuki was already decided on taking her along. Ryuuko wasn’t too excited, truth be told, she’d still rather continue playing her game. She was on good terms with Satsuki’s friends, yet she couldn’t help feeling that she could be imposing on them. Wasn’t this their yearly tradition?

_ What in the HELL???? _

Ryuuko stared at the now completely transformed courtyard of the Jakuzure estate. It was all she could see, given how dark the place was. Not a single light was on, the exterior of the house looked rundown and decedent, giving the place an ominous atmosphere. It was transformed in such a way she wondered if they were at the right place, or at the right time period. But, given Satsuki’s calmness and confidence, Ryuuko figured that they were at the right place. She stuck to her sister’s side, letting the older one lead the way. The headed to the main door, now cracked and stained, and pushed it open. It cracked loudly, the sound echoing in the otherwise empty courtyard. Ryuuko would have sworn she saw a skull sitting on the fountain outside, but the door was shut behind them before she could draw Satsuki’s attention to it.

The inside of the house wasn’t that different from the outside. It was dark, making it difficult to see clearly. At least, this is what Ryuuko was thinking as she decided that sticking close to Satsuki is the better course of action, considering that she wasn’t actually bothered by anything, and she seemed to know her way around. 

The next room they entered had a large dining table in it. Three candles placed in the middle of the table were the only source of illumination in the entire room. The food was rotting, plates were cracked and broken, blood spilled on the table, coming from… 

“O-Oi are those actual bodies???” And why did they have to walk close to the table on order to reach the door at the end of the room?

“Don’t be silly.” Satsuki was aware of Ryuuko’s hand holding into her arm. Perhaps, Nonon’s idea of a fun Halloween evening was not something her younger sister would agree on. Thus, she hurried them out of the room, and right into the next one.

“Satsukiiiii, do we have to cross this room?” There was a desk, and a man sitting on the chair behind it. The chair was turned back, shielding the man aside from the top of his head. Ryuuko knew that the chair was going to turn on its own once they were close enough. She just knew it.

“Would you rather we stay here?” Or go back the way we came?”

“N-No…”

“Don’t worry about it.” For all intents and purposes, Satsuki was amused by the strong hold on her arm; Ryuuko was spooked enough, even though she wasn't admitting it. Satsuki is going to enjoy this.

Or not.

Perhaps it was the accumulation of the several rooms they’ve been through so far. As Satsuki found each one more intrigueing and fun, yet her sister seemed to have the opposite thoughts. Ryuuko was practically glued to her side, not letting go of her arm or easing up her hold. The poor girl was indeed very unnerved by everything she has seen so far. They were in the last room, as Satsuki knew the layout of her best friend’s estate just as well as she knew her own. Beyond the door would be the room that would host all of them, much to Ryuuko’s relief. She was about to announce this particular piece of information when she saw then heard the next sequence of events.

It was the crawling doll (really, what else would it be?) that started shuffling their way that was the last straw for the younger girl. 

“S-S-Satsuki, what the hell is that thing???” She was starting to panic, her voice raising in alarm. She was trying put some distance between them and the crawling beast. But it was getting closer to them at an alarming rate. It’s not that Satsuki took Nono’s Halloween shenanigans that seriously, as she would be thoroughly entertained by what her friend could come up with every year. But, since Ryuuko was here, and since she was very uncomfortable about their current situation, especially now that a man-sized doll was crawling on all fours in their direction, it was bordering on being a little _too much_ than what Ryuuko could handle. Maybe that was Satsuki own last straw, feeling Ryuuko holding into her, trying to get away from the AI controlled object, it was then that Satsuki delivered a mighty kick that broke the doll. It laid there, twitching in place, smoke erupting from now exposed wires.

“There there, it won’t be chasing you anymore.” She comforted her younger sister, who was still clinging to her.

“For fuck’s sake, did you have to destroy it on purpose?” Nonon kicked her own door open, nearly breaking it off its hinges.

“You should have better control over your toys. It was getting too close.”

“That. Is. The. Point! Jeez, now its damned useless. Good thing you’re the last ones to come.” She kicked the now immobile useless doll. It might have not had any effect on her friend, but the delinquent was scared enough for both of them. Good. 

“Let’s head inside, everyone’s waiting.” 

Nonon’s party wasn’t what Ryuuko thought of when she heard the word ‘party’. For starters, it was only the seven of them, Shiro Iori making a real appearance outside of his lab for once. Music was playing, the food was abundant, and that was it. They were all just talking and not doing much partying in the broader sense of the word. Since Ryuuko wasn’t close or even friends with the rest, she opted to staying by her sister’s side. Satsuki was talking with Iori, discussing something related to that lab once again. Really, did these people know how to have fun? 

“I’m telling you, just few more tries and I will master this new product. It will sweep the world off of it’s feet.” She heard Iori say.

“I’m sure it will. I’d expect no less from you.”

“I’m waiting for the new parts to arrive, then I’ll re-do some tests and see how I can improve on it.”

Bored with their conversation, Ryuuko left the couch and wandered off. The room was decorated for the occasion; the walls were painted black, blood splatters lining up in random patterns. Sinister masks and skeletons hung from the ceiling—It was interesting to look at. Ryuuko never really experienced a Halloween party before. They’d decorate the school, but that was it. She never had any friends there, thus she never participated in any social events. Opting to stay in her dorm room and keeping to herself during those times. This was new to her. 

“Which one of you broke Nonon’s doll?” Sanageyama came from behind her.

“Piss off.” 

“What’s the matter now, Matoi, taking your anger on inanimate objects now?” 

_Inanimate my ass, that thing came charging at ME_. Of course, she kept this to herself, as he ( and anyone else ) did not need to know this bit of information.

“Wasn’t me.” She mumbled, turning her back to him, wanting to be left alone.

“As expected, only lady Satsuki is able to inflict so much damage with one hit.”

“I could’ve done much worse.” 

“But you haven’t.”

“The thing was closer to her!” 

“Sure it was.”

“ Eat shit, Sanageyama.”

“Ya know Matoi, you talk a lot of shit for someone who can’t do half she bullshit she talks about.”

“Remember when I kicked yer ass back in Honnouji Academy? Don’t think I can’t do the same right now.”

“Oho? You’re challenging me?”

“Damn right.”

“Alright, you’re on!”

“Bring it!”

“You two,” The sudden appearance of Satsuki froze both of them in place. “Don’t even think of trashing this place. Take your battle outside on another time. If you’re done quibbling come and watch the movie quietly, or leave.”

“Of course, lady Satsuki.”

“I’m coming, nee-san.” As if the word was a magical spell, Satsuki’s apparent anger dissipated as she accompanied her sister back to the seating area. The giant television was on, the speakers loud and placed strategically around the room. The two sisters sat next to each other on the much sofa. Satsuki has helped Nonon with the picking a decent horror film for this particular night. As a group, they all knew what sort of movie was favored in any genre. This would be a good watch for all of them, even the often cooped up Iori. Satsuki was still unsure about what Ryuuko liked to watch, but, this could be used as an opportunity to figure this out. Oh well, there will be a time and a place for that. For now, everyone was settled and quiet, enjoying the movie before calling it a night.

* * *

 

That movie was a miscalculation on Satsuki’s part, as it appeared right now. They have returned to the Kiryuuin estate around an hour ago. The each went to their own rooms as it was quite late, and Ryuuko seemed tired if her unusual quietness was anything to go by. Her little sister was certainly more…reactive than she thought she’d be. During the movie, she often hid her face, or tugged on Satsuki’s arm when a scene spooked her. It was adorable, and remained consistent throughout the entire screening time. Satsuki smiled at the memory, contemplating whether or not to add watching a horror film every now and then on the list of activities they’d do together. She’ll give it more thought later, as it was getting late, and she needs to catch some sleep. 

She was on her way to her bed, her lights were off except for a single bedside table lamp; it was the one she usually switched off as soon as she got into her bed. She has just pulled back the embroidered comforter when the knocking was heard. It was more like tapping, three hushed and muted knocks, making her wonder if someone was behind the door or it was something her imagination was coming up with. She turned the knob and opened the door.

“Ryuuko?”

There stood her sister, face flushed red in embarrassment, pillow clutched tightly in her hands as she held it close to her.

“N-Nee-san…Can I s-s-s-sleep here t-tonight?”

“Of course you can, silly child.”

Maybe she’ll scrap the idea of watching more horror films.

Ryuuko wasted no time getting in the room and closing the door behind her. Satsuki led her towards her queen sized bed, helping her settle in. She switched off the small lamp before doing the same herself.

“C-Can you keep it on?” 

_ My, my~ _

How could she deny her when was so flushed and adorable? Satsuki didn’t possess much resistance when it came to her little sister. Often indulging her and probably letting her get away with a lot that she isn’t supposed to get away with. 

Relief flooded the younger of the two occupants of the room as the light came back on. She felt her older sister climbing into the bed. Her eyes shot open in surprised shock as she felt Satsuki right next to her, with the arms wrapping around her own smaller body.

“Good night, Ryuuko.”

“G-Good night…” The touch was surprising, yet relaxing. She leaned into the safe embrace, burying her face in her sister’s chest, the frightening images of the terrible movie she saw earlier departing at last. It was then, in Satsuki’s arms, that she could drift to sleep, holding tightly to her big sister who was going to protect her from any supernatural entity that could be lurking around.

**Author's Note:**

> Ryuuko: *Attacks using 'Nee-san'*  
> Satsuki: *Attack critically effective*  
> Or, this is how Ryuuko can dispel her sister's anger and receive love and praise instead.


End file.
